


Lust. For Life

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The fourth of my gift drabbles.nia_kantorkaasked for (among other options) "Harry/Albus, something creepy like somnophilia (would be funny if it the younger Potter were the creep)."





	Lust. For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> The fourth of my gift drabbles. **nia_kantorka** asked for (among other options) "Harry/Albus, something creepy like somnophilia (would be funny if it the younger Potter were the creep)."

Heart pounding, Al slips into his father's bedroom. He pauses for a moment but the sleeping man doesn't stir.

Slowly he moves closer, one step at a time. 

When he reaches the edge of the bed, his mouth practically waters. His father is bare-chested, as fit as a man half his age.

Which Al is, more or less.

The sheets are pushed down far enough that only his feet and ankles are covered. 

Only a thin layer of cotton separates Al from his prize.

Al's hand doesn't shake as he reaches out and lays it over the slight bulge in his dad's pants, stifling a groan at the heat emanating off the half-hard shaft.

He starts gently, freeing his father's cock from the confines of his pants and rubbing up and down. He then adds a squeeze, his eyes flicking between his father's face and the way his hand is working his cock. 

He sees his dad's lips part as he exhales the softest of moans, his hips shifting in reaction to the stimulus. 

Al reaches for his own cock with his free hand, both hands moving faster now. 

They're each getting close. Al yearns to lean down and take his father's cock in his mouth, savouring every drop of that salty come.

Maybe next time he'll be brave enough.

Now, however, he bites his lip as his thighs begin to tremble, his balls tight and aching.

A low groan breaks the silence of the room, his dad's cock throbbing and pulsing, come spilling out over Al's hand. 

Al wraps his sticky hand coated with his father's come around his own shaft and finishes the job in three strokes, coming in his pants like a schoolboy.

He longs to crawl into bed, sling an arm across his father's chest, curl into the warmth, the protective power of the man's embrace, and fall asleep with his face pressed to his neck.

Instead, Al cleans the mess with a wordless spell and creeps out of the room as quietly as he entered....

Harry watches the door close. As much as he wants more—so much more—he has to let Al set the pace. He punches his pillow and tries to go back to sleep.


End file.
